You See Right Through Me
by Godzilla220
Summary: A mysterious person enters Jump City and runs into Jinx. But they run into the Teen Titans when they are fighting another villain and get caught up in the mess and the mysterious man gives his power to her. What will happen to Jinx?
1. First Enconter

_**I REWROTE THE**_** STORY!**

**OK im pretty sure yout read the top so I rewrote chapter 1 and 2 and im currently working on 3. I havent updated in a year but I plan to update more so yea. I dont own anything about Teen Titans except for Jetto**

I walked through the streets having nothing to do. Billy Numerous, Seemore, Gizmo, Mammoth, and Kyd Wykkyd were most likely eating, playing games, or making a fort out of pillows.

"They're idiots," I sighed. I had always come home to destroy a giant fort, then being bombard with cushions that they were throwing. I would throw a fit and leave them to clean up after themselves; it was simply how the H.I.V.E 5 worked. We would argue, fight, and threaten each other but that's what families do. I stopped in my tracks, staring at the ground intently.

Did I just call the H.I.V.E 5 my family?

Never once had I called them that. I always considered them my team, coworkers and maybe friends but never had I even called them my family. A bubbling sensation welled up in my chest; I let out a laugh, maybe a giggle.

"What ya laughing about?" The red-head zoomed in front me, giving me a big grin. I rolled my eyes at him but brushed past, bringing my cool façade back.

"You rolled your eyes and me," he stated as he jumped next to me, with a mischievous look in his eyes. He spread his arms out and laughed brightly then said knowingly. "That's a sign of acknowledgement."

I gave him a dry look before giving a small sigh. Whenever I took a small break from the H.I.V.E 5, Kid Flash had taken it upon himself to make this his 'Slack Off and Mess with Jinx' time; I'm beginning to think it's his favorite time of the day. "What do you want?"

"I wanna know what's so funny," he said as he began to walk at my pace which must have been very slow to him. At times when I notice the small details about him, its clear that he trying to stay still but he often speeds up by accident. I frown; it must be hard for him to always do that in a world of people who are lazy and sluggish.

"If I told you wouldn't like it," I retorted as I tried to hide the fact that I was beginning to walk faster. I could tell he eased up and wasn't as focused on walking any more, I looked at the ground again as a small smile began to form. I shook my head, and made myself return to normal.

"What's it about?" He gazed at the sky, and then looked at me. His curiosity makes him persistent; I sighed and stopped to look at him briefly.

"The H.I.V.E 5," I turned back and he stopped while making a disgusted face at the thought of them. I laughed lightly, and then I spotted a fountain in the middle of the park. The park was almost empty, only a jogger was there then out of sight. The bird pecked the ground for crumbs, and the wind make the trees rustle. I realized Kid Flash was gone but then appeared beside me. He tugged at my arm, making me stand in front of him; his blue eyes bore into my pink ones.

"You know my offer is still open, right?" About a month ago he made me an offer of I could join him and the 'good' side if I wanted too. Any time anywhere but the thing that got me the most was that there is no catch to it. Weird, right?

"Na, I kind of like this life style" I pulled away from him, I didn't know why but whenever I looked him straight in the eye, I felt ashamed of everything I did. I moved to sit at the stone surface at the fountain, trying to put distance between us. I ran my hand on the smooth surface as Kid Flash sat next to me. I looked up at the center of the fountain; it was an angel playing a lyre with a peaceful expression. "I mean there no rules to follow, and it doesn't matter if you're a different by race, ethic, or religion. You're just…free."

"I have to admit that does sound nice but I'll get lonely," He grabbed my hand; his warms hands wrapped around my cold ones. I looked up at him with dejected eyes, he looked torn but determined. "Having the rest of the world dislike you just cause your different or you commit crimes. Even some heroes know that some people commit crimes for a reason or just because they want to."

"Heroes stand for justice and villains steal, they will always be opposites." I didn't pull my hand away from him; she actually leaned closer to him. His words were spoken from his heart; it was something she desperately wanted to hear. He denied everything she ever knew about her life and herself, it was like he could see the part of her soul that no one has ever seen.

"But in one way they are and always will be the same," Kid Flash's blue eyes were understanding and serious. She knew he could be serious but she was still shocked. "Like you said 'it doesn't matter if you're a different by race, ethic, or religion' that applies to heroes too."

Kid Flash hugged me, I tried to pull away but he only held me closer. He whispered into my ear, "You don't always have to be alone."

I cautiously wrapped my arms around him; I relaxed and laid my head on the crook of his shoulder. Kid Flash's communicator rang, and we both broke apart almost immediately. He took a deep breathe, he put on a smile and open his communicator.

"Hey Robin," he was back to his goofy old self. I began to wonder if Kid Flash had to do that often, put a smiling face for everyone. Even through rough times, he made it his job to be the small bit of happiness, to bring everyone up.

I paid no attention to their conversation, but when he snapped his communicator closed, I came out of my dazed state. Without words, we both stood up; our destinations were on the opposite side of town so we stood with our backs to each other. The sunlight was falling towards Kid Flash while the dark night sky was on my end, the scenery seemed fitting for us.

"Kid Flash" He was about leave but I called out to him. He turned halfway around to look at me but I only looked at the statue of an angel. "It's good to know there at least one hero out there who understands." He mumbled something I couldn't understand then sped off.

There was a gust of wind and then he was gone but not before leaving a rose at the place where we sat. I smiled slightly and picked up the rose up to examine it. It was a light pink color and since it was thorn less I put it on my belt. The top of it was a very light pink, almost white, but as it came to the root it was a very dark shade of pink. The stem had no thorns, and had a yellow and red stripped ribbon on it. I put the ribbon on my belt and secured it with the ribbon.

I began to walk and go through alleys that lead to the H.I.V.E 5 headquarters; it was already dark since I took detours before making my way home. My rose fell and as I bent to pick it up I saw something dripping from it, and me, begin Jinx, picked it up, bringing it closer to my face, trying to see it in the little light that the moon gave off.

The pink color was replaced by a blood red color and a metallic scent came with it. I suddenly realized what it was. Blood.

I frantically looked around, my instincts were screaming for me to leave immediately but I stayed rooted in the same, my eyes searching for anything. I heard a groan and though the shadows, I saw a pair of legs sprawled out from the other side of a bin. My legs moved against my will, it was strange but I had a good feeling about this. I peered over, and saw a man on the ground; I fully stepped out into his view and crouched down in front of him, trying to get closer but his legs were taking up all the space so I placed my feet around them.

The sound of sirens and the Titan's voices filled my ears, I could tell they were coming closer, if they looked closely enough, they can spot us. The man suddenly sat more straight up, his arms snaking around my back, to hide us. He brought his legs closer and backed into behind the a large object which would be enough to hid us both. While he moved, I accidentally stumbled onto him, knocking off his hat and pushing him against the wall of the ally.

I found myself staring into wide, yellow eyes that had slits like mine, I opened my mouth but the man put his hand over my mouth. His white button up shirt was tainted with the mixture of blood, dirt and water, and was torn in many places. He looked young but in the light and the blood didn't let me decide. His jet black hair stuck to his face, he continuous ragged breathes seemed painful, which convinced me he was injured somewhere.

The sirens and voices got louder and closer, we both tensed up as they passed by. I could hear a pair of footsteps come closer but suddenly stopped and turned around. The noises got disinter and the man sighed a breath of relief.

"Who are you?" he questioned me but his voice was shaky.

"Who are you?" I retorted, getting off of him and sliding out of the small passage way. He grabbed his hat and put it on, I stretched out my arm to help him up and he took it. I began to walk away, but after a few moments of thinking. I turned around, and grabbed his hand, dragging him along with me. He came with me without any complaints, I eventually slowed down and put my arm around his torso, trying to help him walk. He had been limping and his breathing was getting worse. We didn't exchange any words while we walked; it was only about three minutes before we reached the headquarters though.

I hadn't even bothered to try and hide where the headquarters was, but when I entered; I forgot to hide the rose that Kid Flash had given to me. I looked down at my clothes when I enter; both of us were covered in blood.

"Hey Jinx," they said union but didn't look at me because they were too busy finishing their fort before I can destroy it. The scrambled around, Kyd Wykkyd was the only one picking up trash around the room. One of the many Billy Numerous' began talking but I cut him off.

"A little help will be nice!" I practically yelled. Finally, they all turned to look at me. As soon as they saw me and the man leaning, to the point of crushing, me, they all came rushing over.

The man tensed a bit. I don't blame the guy, I mean how would you react if you saw a 10-year old boy with mechanical spider-like legs coming from his backpack, someone teleport right in front of you, a large muscular guy, a guy with one eye that was on a helmet, and about 50 replicas of one person running at you.

"Stop!" I yelled once again and they all did. "Billy, go back to one person, Gizmo put away your gadgets and Mammoth help me with the man," I barked the orders and they did as they were told. But once the man was off of me, the rose Kid Flash gave me was visible.

"Jinx, why do you have a rose?" Seemore asked. They all turned to look at the rose, Kyd Wykkyd was the only one who left to take the man to the infirmary but he looked irritated. The rose had no more life in it, the beautiful colors were gone and it was caked in blood and dirt.

"Was that stinking Teen Titan bothering you again?" Gizmo asked in an angry tone. I mentally kicked myself. How could I forget to hide the rose? I always hide the roses that Kid Flash gave me because…well, they hate his guts. When they found out he was trying to convert me they wanted to kill him. But I somehow managed to get them to calm down but the last time they saw him they tried to rip him to shreds.

"I'll rip him apart" Mammoth said cracking his ringers.

"Or we can beat him like a piñata," Billy added and Kyd Wykkyd just nodded.

"That's not important right now" I said then pointed at the man.

"Make sure you treat him, I'm going to go change." I spun around and head towards my room. I felt their eyes on me as I walk away.

**Reveiw please (^_^)/**


	2. Misunderstanding

**I dont own anything except for Jetto**

**CHAPTER 2**

I carefully walked through the living room, avoiding the food, cushions, and bodies lay across the room and walls. It was about 1:00 AM and I couldn't go to sleep so I decided I would go for a walk. This had happened often; I seemed to be getting less and less sleep, making me crankier and worn out, I snapped at anyone, and during missions, I had almost passed out. I didn't notice it until one of the members spoke about, only to be hexed in the end, but I begin to ponder about it the next day. Honestly, I really didn't care about it, this seemed to be a small thing to me and besides this was the only time Kid Flash didn't bother me.

When my eyes had gotten accustomed to the darkness, it became so much easier to see. I looked around the room, lifting blankets and pushing aside food, I tried to find Kyd Wykkyd but found Seemore first.

I walked over to Seemore and gently shook him but accidentally sending a small hex, causing him to jolt awake. He grumbled and opens his eye. His eye widens and blush appeared on his cheeks; I think that's because my face hover above his.

"Tell the others to go to their rooms," I said as I began to head towards the door and he nodded briefly.

"Wait" he called but his voice still a whisper "Where are you going?" she turned and sighed but she smiled because she knew he was just concerned.

"I'm going for a walk," I turned my head just enough for me to see his face. With a smirk, I tilt my head and tease him by saying, "And I can take care of myself or is it that your just concerned for me?"

His whole face turned read as before I turn back and headed out the door but just as the door was about to close I muttered loud enough for him to hear, "Thanks though." And walked outside so the moonlight hit my face. I soon began pass through alleys and was hidden by the shadows.

I came home around 11:15 and was shocked as I entered the living room; it was worse than before. They had food plates and just plain food everywhere and put pillows all over floor and somehow the walls too. All of them in the center of the mess.

"Guys," I seethed through clenched teeth. I sneered at them, turning my head in the slight. I saw them shiver, and I smirked; at times like this I enjoy teasing them like this. "What happen to our living room?"

"W-W-Well, we…" Mammoth trailed off, trying to think of an excuse. Intelligence has never been his strong suit.

"Got robbed!" Billy Numerous exclaim, jumping forward with his arms outstretched. A chorus of 'yeah' came from the other Billys' while everyone else slapped their forehead s or looked deeply disappointed in Billy, seeing how stupid that sounded since we were thieves. IN the end, they surrender and started to pick up the mess they created.

I went to the kitchen to make breakfast like I normally did, after I started living a H.I.V.E Academy, I discovered that I can cook. It seemed like a useful ability to me so I said nothing. Normally, I didn't have much an appetite so I ate an apple or other fruit while I cooked for the others. By the time I finished with their pancakes, they finished picking up, so they set up the table quickly.

We ate like any other morning. Billy and Mammoth have an eating contest, Gizmo rambling about a new invention to no one, and Seemore chatted about anything to Kyd Wykkyd and me. I had come to a conclusion that Kyd, Seemore, and I being the only civilized people in the morning, or just out of the group, but Kyd Wykkyd can turn into a demon when he gets riled up.

"I going to check on the man," I said standing up and they said nothing but I know that they heard me. I threw the rest of the apple in the trash, suddenly not feeling hungry, and walked silently to the infirmity.

I opened the door to an average sized room with shelves stacked with medicine and books, and the tables had pills spilled everywhere with bandages placed ready for an emergency. The sink was in a corner of the room, with the trash next to it. The walls were gray, if they were white it would be too cliché for my taste, though the shelves and counters were white. There were three beds in total, with several chairs lined up against the wall.

I walked over to him; bringing over a high chair and a small table. I got up looking through the shelves, eventually I got new bandages, gloves, and water. I unwrapped the old bandages, and began to clean the wound, trying to this quickly but not harshly, and then wrapped the new bandages around it. I repeated the process several times, to the torso, hand, head, arms, and his ankle. I grabbed the smaller bandages, cleaning and placing them on his face.

I threw away everything dirtied with blood and sat in a chair next to him. For the past few days, the man had been asleep, the only sign that showed he was alive was his heartbeat, and otherwise he had been completely still. When I first brought him, I discovered that he was having nightmares at night, everyday it happened again. At first I panicked about it but after a while I learned as long as another person is with him, he won't have the nightmares. I stayed with him every night, only leaving occasionally like last night. I didn't want to tell the other about his problem, it seem like a secret for only me and the man, one that I didn't want them to take.

I closed my eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep, trying to regain the sleepless nights. I didn't even register the noises I heard until I felt something close to me.

"Where am I?" He asked quietly in my ear, as if he didn't want someone to hear him, causing me to jolt up in surprise. A sly smile spread across his face, he chuckled, "Sorry, were you sleeping?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, I opened my mouth to snap at him but when he tried to get up he gasped and laid down again. I looked at him uncertainly before I went over and help him lean against the headboard. After the pain left him, he eased back and looked up at me. It was the first time we really got a look at each other, while we were in the ally, it was dark and crowded.

"You're the girl from the ally." The man said uncertainly, after analyzing me for several moments. When I nodded, he smile brightly and introduced himself, "Where are my manners, my name is Jetto." (A/N: his name was Getto but now is Jetto)

"I'm Jinx," I told Jetto, grabbing a wet, white rag to clean his face. He froze looking at me intently again, while I dabbed at his face. I didn't know why I continued to take care of him, even though he was awake and able to move, somewhat, but a feeling was driving me to do this. I backed away from him and handed him a water bottle from a distance which made him lean forward. He slid off the bed only sitting on the side, and put the now emptied bottle on the table post.

"Why were you in the ally?" I finally asked the question that has been floating around my mind for days. Jetto's lopsided grin disappeared, and he glared at the air as if that would help him remember. I didn't make a sound as I sat next to him, but still at a distance. The feeling was coming again, I felt unsettled as I sat there. I didn't know what to say or do; I was never the best at comforting people, only confronting or fight was my forte.

"I got accused," He said in a low voice, almost growling. I tensed up and shivered slightly; an unknown presence was in the room but it wasn't in a shape of a person. I glanced around, it was imminent from Jetto. Did Jetto have powers? I didn't know maybe it was an aura or another force, but this was powerful. I always had an ability to sense the different levels of supernatural things or powers.

"Accused of what?" My eyes were half lidded, and I spoke in a whisper, I didn't want anyone to hear this but me. It was strange but it was like the nightmares, it seemed like a secret for only us. Jetto turned his to look me in the eye, and gave an arrogant smirk but kept the hushed tone.

"What do you think?" He asked me, staring into my pink cat-like eyes. Despite his attitude, I looked deep into his eyes; there was fear, confusion, hate, and loneliness. Jetto was just like me when I was younger. He was afraid of trusting, confused on what to believe, hating the people who caused him agony, and tired of being alone.

"I think," The space between us was vanishing by the second, his had hovered over mine, waiting for an answer. I could think of what to say to him, I wanted to tell him a million of things, almost like he was an old friend who I haven't seen in forever. "You're not a good guy but you're not as evil as you want people to think."

His stared me down, I felt like he knew everything about me. I stared back at him, being to get inpatient for him to tell me why he was in the ally. When he spoke his voice was low, hushed and fast, "A little while before you found me in a ally, an accident occur in a local bar. 14 people found dead, 8 wounded, and 1 person left unharmed. The police came eventually, and they put the blame on the one person who was not hurt and covered in blood."

"And on the way you got injured by the Titans and cops," I assumed, only to be confirmed by him nodding. I bit my lip, not knowing what to say; I knew he wasn't saying everything but I didn't want to press the subject anymore. I will find out later though. "Do you have powers?"

"No, at least not that I know of," Jetto mumbled, staring off into space, thinking intently about something. I still had my suspicions about his 'powers' but if I were in his position, I wouldn't want to reveal all of my cards to a stranger, who saved my life or not.

"Thank you though," He said with much struggle, making me think that he didn't say it much, but was entirely sincere. He made a face, that proved me right, and I let out a small laugh. Jetto shook his head for a second, before smiling broadly, hiding the confusion from his face but not his eyes. He grabbed my hand, brushing his lips against the back of my hand.

"What the crud?"

The door slammed open, and everyone slowly shuffled through the door. But a few seconds later their face changed into shock. I guess I will never know what they saw because within a second they began to shout.

Chaos broke out everyone began to shout at each other except Jetto, who sat quietly either watching the common sense or lost in his own thoughts. The loudest converstation was the at the center of the room, which was Billy Numerous and Seemore, while smaller arguments went around them.

"Why does everyone fall for Jinx, huh? Tell us Seemore!" Billy shouted and another Billy nodded furiously and kept saying things like 'yeah tell us!' and agreed with whatever the original Billy said.

"W-W-What? Me? I don't know what you're talking about." Seemore stuttered and shouted at the same time.

"Come on we all know. Tell us what is so attractive about Jinx."

"Hey!" I shouted and everyone stopped shouting at each other. "Nothing happened," I heard a 'yet' from Jetto and shot him a look. I pointed to Jetto and emphasized his name so that they could understand that was his name. "Jetto was just thanking me for saving him."

Their expressions changed from anger to shock to understanding and then embarrassment for thinking wrongly of the situation. I softly sighed as they made lame excuses and shuffled out the door; Jetto and I look dumb-struck as the door shut with a slam. I muttered, "They are all idiots."

That didn't stop me from noticing that Jetto didn't let go of my hand, and I didn't pull away.

**Reveiw** **please (^~^)!**


End file.
